


body heat

by rippedjuns



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College, Cuddles, Heat Buddies, Just a lot of fluffy soonwoo, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, broken boilers during winter, they watch kingsman because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 17:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12822387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rippedjuns/pseuds/rippedjuns
Summary: soonyoung was a much better heater than any sauna wonwoo had experienced- or where wonwoo's boiler breaks down during winter





	body heat

"it's too flipping cold!" wonwoo moaned for the umpteenth time today, bringing his knees to his chest on the leather couch as he tried to catch a glimpse of the burning heat. that fireplace never did his body temperature any justice.

"i swear that's all you talk about these days." junhui pulls the heated milk from the microwave, pouring it into separate mugs. " _junhui! turn the thermostat on! junhui! give me your sweater! junhui, junhui, junhui!_ " he mocked, rolling his eyes and chuckling.

"it's not my fault that mother nature wants me to get hypothermia."

"no, you just have cold blood." argued the chinese boy, "hey! it matches your mood!"

"shut it, christmas tree."

"okay that was one time!" he cringed at his past, where during their first year festive disco, he dressed up as a christmas tree, expecting wonwoo to have worn the same. spoiler: he didn't.

wonwoo shivered from the lack of sunshine in his household. "fair enough, but how am i going to stop this heat problem? i'm not going to survive the winter at this rate, and the forecast isn't look brilliant..."

"minghao told me about this new renting service that started up in october: ' _heat buddy_ '. it's a person that will just give you a hell ton of their body heat for the winter and like befriend you and stuff. he just suggested it to me because i'm apparently ' _too goddamn clingy._ '" junhui performed the reenactment with quotation mark actions, "but, i think it could actually come into help with your...situation."

within the time that junhui was explaining, wonwoo had gathered all the blankets and warm clothing items in a seven foot radius, and he was bundled up in burrito on his sofa, teeth chattering. "why on earth would i need one of those?"

"you're funny, wonie." swiftly sliding onto the olive couch, junhui handed the burrito - more formally known as wonwoo - the hot chocolate to sip. "but it's either this or moving in with me in my room-"

"so how long's the waiting list?" interrupting the older, wonwoo grinned and laughed as junhui turned sour. he pulled out his phone to a certain contact number, still giving the glare of a wild cat to its prey towards wonwoo.

"i see how it is, jeon..."

☆彡☆彡☆彡☆彡☆彡☆彡☆彡☆彡☆彡

at around six o clock the next day, whilst wonwoo was resuming his burrito position on his couch, a persistent knock on the door interrupted him from his current point in his movie night (where he was currently in the midst of watching ' _kingsman: the secret service_ '). groaning, he waddled towards the beechwood door and twisted the dodgy door handle to reveal his best friend - much to his annoyance - and a new figure.

"hey wonwoo!" junhui smirked, idling his arm on the other person's shoulder.

the freezing boy's eyes lulled to the back of his head, "good evening, sourhui."

"don't be such a rude rachel, i brought you something - or such i say: someone." with an emphasis on the 'one', junhui wiggled his eyebrows. pushing the unfamiliar college boy forward, the chinese boy giggled as the ' _heat buddy_ ' fell into wonwoo's arms, the younger boy's heart skipping a beat. "this is soonyoung, he charges a couple hundred won an hour, and yeah...bye!"

and with that, junhui closed the door rapidly shut, leaving the boy dangling in wonwoo's lanky arms, looking up so their eyes would meet. they were both slightly startled when they saw one another like this, the younger boy gasping as the boy - now identifiable as soonyoung - turned his head away with widened pupils in fear of what could happen if they carried on staring, and if the awkwardness would grow any stronger and devour the two whole. untangling themselves from the mess junhui had created, they simultaneously brushed nothing off of their pyjama bottoms, trying to keep themselves occupied whilst eschewing the eye contact that made them feel tingly inside for some reason. concurrently, they laughed, the sweet harmony they created with their voices unintentionally making them feel quite warm already.

shifting his weight from one foot to the other, wonwoo kept his eyes locked to the ground, the wall, the door, anywhere but soonyoung. "sorry about him, he's a nuisance."

the latter seemed to be doing the exact same thing. he looked at the sofa, the kitchen, the television, anywhere but wonwoo. "i could tell that," a smile curled on his thin lips, "he just doesn't shut up, does he? i mean, i can talk, but he's...something."

"you're quite right there," wonwoo scratched his nape, imagining the smooth cutting of the tension in the air with a butcher's knife.

"but you seem pretty cool," soonyoung brought up the courage to look at wonwoo's face, focusing on crinkles folding around his nose and eyes as he smiled. "i've seen you quite a number of times around campus, and...well, yeah."

wonwoo kind of hoped that soonyoung would finish that sentence.

"do you want to sit down?" he offered, yanking his lilac blanket from the place where he once sat from the couch, patting the cushioned seat. "i still have some popcorn, if you want some."

"are you sure? i mean i just ate- you're watching kingsman?!" bouncing onto the seat, soonyoung was now the one to offer the seat to wonwoo, now enthusiastic to watch the action film with the other boy.

he had seen him around campus with junhui. if he didn't know any better, then he would've thought that the two were dating, with their close bond and frantic arguments. but, junhui seemed to have eyes for every other boy, flirting with too many guys on the same day in the attempts to at least pick up one. wonwoo - to most - would be the sidekick, the friend who just tagged along beside the model, the paparazzi who followed the star. wonwoo would seem little more than a ghost to others, yet to soonyoung, he seemed to be like a tree. not necessarily because of his height, but because he always took his breath away. it was that cold stare that intrigued the boy, causing him to wonder what could possibly be hiding behind that infamous emotion that seemed to hold its place for extensive amounts of time.

"do you want the blanket over you?" soonyoung nodded in response to the host's question, a soft, cotton sheet being placed over the pair as wonwoo sat down. they seemed pretty awkward at first, but soonyoung began to shuffle closer to wonwoo once the play button was pressed, and an arm snaked around the younger's shoulders, the hairs on the back of his neck raising towards the ceiling like smoke.

he didn't necessarily feel uncomfortable, but he didn't feel as if he was comfortable either. wonwoo could definitely melt right now under soonyoung's hug, the body heat radiating off of the older boy beginning to toast him already. secretly, he wanted to get closer, for the hug to tighten, leaving no room for their bodies to breathe as they became each other's sun. but he assumed that it was too soon in their meeting for that to occur, just a few more minutes, and maybe they could try and progress slowly.

it wasn't the first time that wonwoo had seen soonyoung. he had heard about him through a friend of a friend of a friend. but, they never described him like the way he saw the boy when they first encountered. he stood out like a sore thumb, or a sunflower in a sea of roses. the way in which he would eagerly listen to whatever you were saying, no matter whether you were a childhood friend or complete stranger to him; the way in which he would constantly be in a happy mood in order to transfer that state of mind to someone who may be having a down day; the way in which he would focus all of his attention onto you if he was hanging around with you, making you feel like the only person in the world.

he thought of soonyoung as cute, but he wasn't too sure if he thought that romantically, platonically, or both.

☆彡☆彡☆彡☆彡☆彡☆彡☆彡☆彡☆彡

the clock struck three o clock. _in the morning._

wonwoo felt his eyes twitching, the buzz from the title menu of their fifth film budging him awake. during the sequel kingsman film, he had managed to slip his fingers and knit them into soonyoung's, keeping them there throughout the remainder of the night. from there, the skinship progressed, until now, where their legs were tangled within one another's, the result seeming worse than abandoned earphones, and not even an atom would be able to fit in between the contact of their bodies.

soonyoung was a much better heater than any sauna wonwoo had experienced, and the heat radiated inside and out.

he felt sparks in his stomach when soonyoung would comb his ebony locks with his defined fingers, restraining himself from purring like a cat. when soonyoung took some popcorn from the bowl during the films, wonwoo would think that he's heading to touch his face, and his cheeks would flush up in an obvious magneta (it's a good thing that soonyoung was oblivious to those sorts of things). as soonyoung giggled during the innuendos within the film, wonwoo felt as if he craved hearing that laugh, the beauty of the tone and the gorgeous smile that would play on his lips throughout the duration of the chuckle pleasing wonwoo's ears. it was intoxicating, almost like a drug, and wonwoo was starting to realise that he wanted it more and more.

he found out that soonyoung preferred sweet over salted popcorn, he loves action films, and he has a soft spot for sloths. seeing the boy get so passionately detailed in the topics he devoted his mind to on a daily basis made wonwoo all the more fascinated in him, watching his face light up the room as he talked about dance, and hearing his tone of voice change pitch so simply as he switched the conversation around to another prompt. soonyoung could talk for south korea, but that didn't bother wonwoo one bit. it gave him more time to observe, to admire, to fall.

did he believe in love at first sight? the books he would continuously read from libraries would romanticise them, making them seem like the only way for love to grow was for the seed to be love at first sight. the princes would fall for the princesses at first sight; the clumsy girls would fall for the biker boys at first sight; the wizard would fall for the vampire at first sight. it was inevitable. but did he think that it could and would occur in reality? wonwoo wasn't too sure. of course, he would love to hope that it did exist, but then the dreaded unrequited love could blossom, and wonwoo definitely didn't want to contract something similar to the hanahaki disease anytime soon.

wonwoo never really had a love life during his time at university, drowning in revision notes and textbooks whilst junhui (after failed attempts to drag him out the house) flooded himself in alcohol at frat parties, probably making out with some boy - well, most likely minghao. but, this whole scheme that junhui conjured up with the heat buddy system, he could get used to this. he would love to snuggle up under a blanket with soonyoung, watching a film or six. they both just wanted someone to hug in the winter, with broken boilers that are too expensive to be fixed, and no other source of thermal energy other than wrapping around each other like gift paper on a christmas present. who wouldn't want to spend their nights with someone as spectacular as kwon soonyoung?

it was great that the older felt the same way towards the host.

soonyoung felt a stare burning his jawline, and in the vertex of his eye, he noticed wonwoo glancing up at the boy. the moonlight filtering through the blinds were mirrored through wonwoo's eyes, causing them to sparkle like fireworks (the ones in the sky, and the ones that would burst in his stomach). he really did suit nighttime, the dark shadows on his face complimenting his features rather than destroying them, which it would do with any normal person. soonyoung's fingers desired to run his fingers through wonwoo's crown of hair that was stuck to his scalp, the silk stringing from his head emitting the entrancing scent of caramel that soonyoung wanted to bury his face in.

not once since he joined the heat buddy program did soonyoung feel as warm as he did at that point at 3am with jeon wonwoo.

it felt as if he was sunbathing.

it didn't feel like winter.

looking back, soonyoung noticed that the younger had fallen asleep, his shoulder as a terrible version of a pillow. almost as if they were jenga blocks, soonyoung layered his head atop of wonwoo's, the pair becoming knotted amongst one another.

he never knew that after a few small encounters whilst jihoon and junhui were conversing in the canteen, where they would share a few glances and a jug of water, would lead to something like tonight, where they were falling asleep in one another's arms.

soonyoung planned to not ask the younger for money that coming morning. for this moment - with wonwoo sleeping beside him, his head idling on his shoulder, their breathing perfectly in sync, and their bodies warm with their mingled heat -

**_it was priceless._ **

**Author's Note:**

> kingsman is such a good film and it's sequel is amazing not even lying
> 
> hope you enjoyed this fluff, i don't write much of it because i usually come up with angst/action plots more often, but i really enjoy writing these!
> 
> feedback is always appreciated!
> 
> ☆thank you for reading!☆


End file.
